


Itachi’s pet

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Morso di serpente [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il 'morso' di Orochimaru conduce a strade di perdizione.





	Itachi’s pet

Itachi’s pet

 

Itachi incrociò le gambe sul trono di pietra e guardò il fratello accucciato ai suoi piedi, si piegò in avanti e gli accarezzò la testa, sentendolo mugolare di piacere.

“Hai di nuovo abusato delle sostanze di Orochimaru, fratello?” domandò. Le sue iridi nere brillarono di riflessi vermigli, mentre la voce gli usciva più roca.

Sasuke si strusciò contro la mano del maggiore e socchiuse le gambe, dimenò il bacino, sporgendo i glutei verso il più grande, acquattandosi a terra.

“Anche se fosse? Mi impedisce di pensare e mi lascia godere dei piaceri di questo luogo. Non m’indebolisce, ma mi rafforza” soffiò con voce lasciva.

Itachi si piegò in avanti e lo prese in braccio.

“Non dovresti rotolarti sul pavimento, non sei un animale” lo richiamò.

Sasuke gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e fece aderire i loro petti, iniziò a strusciare i glutei contro il bassoventre del più grande.

“Se volessi essere il tuo di ‘animaletto’ da compagnia?” gli chiese all’orecchio.

Le gote pallide di Itachi divennero rosate.

“Se ti dicessi di no, questa sostanza manterrebbe il tuo effetto fino al farti giacere con un amante? Si tratta di una che con il tempo svanisce o di una di quelle che necessitano di focosi momenti di passione?” chiese Itachi.

“La seconda” rispose Sasuke, iniziando a spogliarsi. Si passava le mani sul corpo pallido e smagrito, tremando di desiderio.

Itachi gli accarezzò i fianchi.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti toccare da nessun altro” disse secco. Morse il collo di Sasuke e lo sentì gemere rumorosamente di piacere.

< A costo di sacrificarmi io e di possedere il mio dolce fratellino > pensò.

Sasuke gli serrò le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi, finì di spogliarsi ed iniziò a denudare il più grande.

< Non conosco altri modi per avere le tue attenzioni. Ho cercato di odiarti per tutta la mia vita, ma non ci sono riuscito. Ho capito che eri la mia ossessione, ma quando ti ho rivisto ho compreso che ti volevi in un altro modo. Sei il mio peccato perché ti voglio dentro di me in ogni modo. La tua lingua nella tua bocca, le tue dita nelle mie cavità, il tuo membro dentro di me.

Non c’è modo in cui non vorrei essere posseduto da te. Darei mille volte il mio corpo ad Orochimaru per averti, ti donerei i miei occhi per farmi prendere da te >. Le sue elucubrazioni furono interrotte dalle dita sottili del più grande sul suo membro.

“Prendimi” implorò.

Itachi annuì ed iniziò a prepararlo con una mano, mentre con l’altra continuava ad accarezzargli il membro.

Gli ansiti di Sasuke si facevano sempre più alti e disperati.

Itachi entrò dentro di lui, facendogli sfuggire un prolungato gemito di piacere. I due si dimenavano sul trono di pietra.

Orochimaru li osservava da dietro un vetro, leccandosi le labbra con la lingua da serpente più lunga del normale. Le sue iridi dorate brillavano lussuriose, mentre congiungeva i polpastrelli delle sue lunghe dita lattee.

Ascoltò i gemiti di Sasuke, le sue implorazioni e ghignò con aria soddisfatta.

< Il mio morso velenoso ha contaminato il cuore di quel giovane portando alla luce i suoi desideri più profondi e presto condurranno in un vortice di peccato anche Itachi > pensò.

 


End file.
